


Sniper Bros Before Sniper Hoes

by arsenicprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicprince/pseuds/arsenicprince
Summary: Widowmaker and Hanzo have an evening to bond and put a label onto their friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really a self-indulgent fic. I've always liked the idea that Widowmaker and Hanzo have a weird sort of friendship and my friends kind of inspired me to write this. There is some implied McHanzo and Widowtracer in the background because there is nothing quite like teasing your friend over letting a cowboy do him in the butt.

The two snipers sat perched on one high buildings in Ilios, Widowmaker’s infrared visor sat flipped down over her eyes as she scanned the area, in search for the enemy. Hanzo sat beside her, kneeling with his bow placed on the rough concrete in front of him. He was much less concerned than she was about the enemy, letting his eyes fall shut as he meditated.  


“Staring angrily in the distance will not make the enemy arrive faster,” Hanzo’s voice was peaceful, for once it lacked any hint of the burdens that usually weighed down on the man’s shoulders. Ignoring his remark, Widowmaker continued to scan the area hoping for glimpses of heat signatures.  


“J'en ai marre d'attendre,” Widowmaker’s voice was low and harsh as she gritted her teeth. Her visor opened up, returning to it's resting state, her golden eyes narrowed in frustration.  


“You know I do not speak your native tongue,” Hanzo sighed, his eyes opening as he glanced up at his companion.  


The two tentatively call themselves friends, if you consider an ex-Yakuza known for having committed fratricide and a woman who was more of a weapon than a human at this point possible candidates for friendship. Still, the two have had plenty of time to bond while perched, as they sniped enemies from their positions.  


Hanzo reached a hand up, touching Widowmaker’s cold skin. It had taken a long time before she had allowed physical contact without jerking away and threatening to shove a venom mine up a very particularly sensitive orifice of his, but the time she had been spending around a certain speedy Brit who used the call sign: Tracer, had warmed her ever so slightly. The lilac skinned woman didn’t pull away this time, instead she allowed her companion to gently tug her down to kneel beside him, a silent request for her to join him in meditation.  


“Is this something you learned from your brother?”  


The question was gentle, lacking the usual cutting edge that most of Widowmaker’s words usually carried. Instead, her tone was more reminiscent of a woman thought long since dead, sparking a small bit of hope that there may be some part of her former humanity buried under all of the conditioning Talon had put her through. Perhaps part of the woman who still cared about social tact was holding on to the knowledge that Hanzo’s situation with his brother was sensitive at best. The Japanese man’s face was a storm of emotions, caught between bitter self-loathing and a fondness for his brother when she mentioned him.  


“It is…more complicated than that,” Hanzo breathed. “But yes, this is something that I’ve started doing again since Genji’s…return.”

The two sat that in silence, Widowmaker fidgeting ever so slightly. Her heart rate and breathing may have been genetically altered to be slower than that of a normal person's, and she was trained to remain deathly still so her shots never missed their mark, but she couldn’t, for the life of her grasp, how the man was able to remain so perfectly still while meditating.  


“How long do you expect me to stay like this, Homme de dragon?”  


Hanzo cracked open a single eye to glance at Widowmaker. He didn’t try to hide the hint of a smile appearing on his lips.  


“What is it sniper, can’t stay still?” Widowmaker almost thought she could hear a hint of teasing in the normally stoic man’s voice.  


“Unlike you, I am not required to stay still so an incessantly obnoxious cowboy can plow me,” a smirk tugged at her lips, for the first time in what felt like forever Widowmaker was feeling something, something different than whatever that feeling Lena gave her. This feeling was unique, similar to the feeling she felt when she killed a target. It took a moment for her to put a word it into words. Fun. She was having fun! It thrilled her to know that she had managed to uncover an emotion like this.  


The sound that came from Hanzo’s throat was laughable. A barely there squeak, as he sputtered to deny lewd her statement. Widowmaker laughed, as she patted the man’s bare shoulder.  


“The role switches,” his words came after a flustered pause and for a moment Widowmaker wasn’t even sure what he was referring too.  


“I really did not need to know that detail,” Widow’s face scrunched up in disgust as she struggled to push the mental image out of her head.

A comfortable silence fell over them as the both scanned the horizon. It became very apparent that the information they had received was false. Both of them knew they should probably send information back to Reyes alerting them that their mission has been unsuccessful. Neither made a move to send word back to Reyes though, both stayed as they were, unmoving staring at the horizon.  


“Vous nous appelez amis?”  


Hanzo blinked, his head turning to look at Widowmaker, “In English if you’d please?”  


Widowmaker breathed, turning her head away from her friend. She could feel an unbearable heat rising to her face, she didn’t want Hanzo to see this side of her.  


“Would you call us friends?” The question was so quiet that Hanzo could have missed it if he wasn't listening for it. The way Widow was turned away from him, he could almost swear she was blushing, embarrassed by her own question.  


The silence between them this time was terrifying, Widowmaker swallowed an uncomfortable lump in her throat. Why couldn’t he just answer already, she felt like a fool for asking such a stupid question. She knew better than to hope for someone to consider her a friend, she wasn’t she if even Lena considered her a friend.  


“My friend,” Widowmaker winced at the word, it felt like a knife buried deep in her chest. “I have been by your side for quite some time now. It was I that you came to with your situation with your speedy lover.”  


“She’s not my-“  


Hanzo cut her short, “Let me finish, please. You were also, in your own strange way, there for me. We may not always fight on the same side, but I do in fact consider you my friend.”  


She laughed bitterly at that word, even though the feeling was reciprocated she still couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t deserve it. Still, she wouldn't argue, the two had enough self-loathing between the two of them to have a heated debate over who was a more horrible human being, and that would get them nowhere.  


“I believe there is a saying I once over heard from Mr. dos Santos, ‘Brothers before a promiscuous woman you wish to sleep with’?”  


Widowmaker laughed as Hanzo’s face scrunched up in confusion; he had gotten that wrong hadn’t he? The man hummed in thought as he tried to think of what the proper saying was.  


“I do believe what you’re looking for is ‘bros before hoes’, Mon Amie.”  


Hanzo mulled over the saying, “This saying does not make much sense anyways, I have never been with a ‘hoe’, but I will certainly put you before one.”  


Widowmaker gave a very unlady-like snort as she rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, McCree seems to put out quite a bit for you, I hear their type tend to be very good at riding.”  


Hanzo blushed as grumbled something under his breath that Widowmaker didn’t quite catch, but for the moment she didn’t even care. She was simply content to continue to sit here teasing her friend, it wasn’t like Talon had anything better for her to do anyways.


End file.
